custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Pirate Adventure!
1994 Barney's Pirate Adventure! is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in November 3, 1994. Plot Barney takes BJ and the kids on a pirate adventure to find treasure. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Sophie (Janessa Ray) *Marty (Eric Stretch) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Oliver (Kyle Stanley) *Michael (Brian Eppes) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Welcome Song #Let's Go On An Adventure #Just Imagine #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #Everyone is Special #The Sailing Medely (Sailing, Sailing/A Sailor Went To Sea/Row, Row Your Boat) #A Hunting We Will Go #Mr Sun #The Land Of Make Believe #The Fishing Song #Imagine a Place #The Rainbow Song #Having Fun Song #I Love You End Credit Music *The Rainbow Song *A Hunting We Will Go Release Dates #December 13th 1994 #September 14th 1997 Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Gone Fishing!". *Third Regular Barney Home Video which Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen look at pictures of pirates. *Third Regular Barney Home Video which Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead, after BJ says Bye to Barney and leaves the classroom, and the kids say Bye to him as they walk out of school, Barney says "I hope you like our pirate adventure to find treasure. That was really fun. We had done such a great pirate adventure. And remember, I love you". Then he waves and says "Bye". Then, it fades to the end credits. *The text for the end credits are taken from Backyard Gang episodes. *The musical arrangements used in "Barney In Concert" are also used in this video. *Antonio wore different clothes in "Barney's Ride the Roller Coaster". *Sophie wore different clohtes in Barney's A Day at Circus. *Marty wore the same clothes in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *Min wore the same clothes in "An Adventure in Make Believe". *Michael wore the same clothes in "Hoo's In The Forest?". *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Room For Everyone". *Kathy wore the same clothes in "Are We There Yet?". *Oliver wore different clohtes in "Barney's A Day at Camp". Previews 1994 Opening *Light Blue FBI Warning *Light Blue Interpol Warning *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1992-1995) *Barney Home Video Logo (1992) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) Closing *End Credits *Barney's Imagination Island Preview *Barney Live! In New York City Preview 1997 Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) Closing *End Credits *Barney's Adventure Bus Preview *Joe Scruggs Preview *Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview